Just Like Every Thursday
by lexibrynjones
Summary: "Great. It's Thursday again. My prefect shift with Draco Malfoy. The worst night of the week really."


Great. It's Thursday again. My shift with Draco worst night of the week really.

My dream was to be a prefect; ever since our first year. All I wanted to do is be the best prefect Hogwarts has ever seen. To have **my** picture in the halls; **my** face smiling at all the students showing them how smart I am, how much better I am than them.

But no. How am I supposed to do that when Malfoy is a prefect too. How am I supposed to do that when every Thursday I have to spend four hours patrolling the halls with that immature rodent.

I sulk down the hallway until I meet Draco, himself, leaning against a portrait of a now angry man.

The Slytherin boy had his arms crossed in front of his body and his feet were crossed below him. It's odd to see Draco without his two minions but I have to admit he still looks intimidating.

I clear my throat. Draco lifts his gaze up from the old carpet till his grey, cold eyes match mine. I hear a deep exhale from his nose. With his weight shifting, he licks the front of his teeth.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

That boy, I swear. How can that creature be a prefect? The blinding white blonde hair. His wrinkled robe and dim-witted attitude. Honestly.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to continue trying to look rebellious?" I snap at him.

Usually I wouldn't say a word. No point to, really. No point to try and reason with the annoying boy. But tonight I'm sick of it. Sick of every Thursday. Sick of his name calling in Potions class. Sick of him tripping me in the hallways. Sick of it.

"Don't talk to me like that, Mudblood."

I roll my eyes. He wasn't done.

"Why don't you go back to your room, study some dumb Transfiguration and leave me to the dirty work. Kay, babe?"

That did it.

My anger overwhelms me and my fist takes control punching Draco straight on the cheek bone. As he falls to the ground, I stick my nose in the air and dust off my robe.

From the ground I hear him say, "What is with you and punching me?"

"You deserved it."

"Did not. You ARE a Mudblood and you DO study."

"But, I am NOT your babe."

It's quiet for a second or two. Malfoy chuckles to himself.

"**That's** why you punched me? Because I called you babe?"

I lean against the wall and cross my arms.

"Mhmm. Serves you right."

Draco sits up and looks up at me.

"You're just mad that that stupid blood-traitor hasn't called you that."

_How dare he._

"I don't fancy Ron, thank you very much."

He chuckles to himself once again and relaxes into the wall looking at the carpet again.

It's silent for a minute or so.

"We should get going. The halls aren't going to patrol themselves." I say.

"You think they should; this being a magic school and all."

A smile creeps on my face but once realizing, I quickly wipe it away.

"Come on, let's go." I say very impatiently.

"My face hurts…" He whimpers.

My eyes widen. "Can this be? Draco Malfoy has _feelings_?"

I see him lick the outside of his bottom lip.

"I don't have any feelings. Feelings are for sissy girls like Weasley."

A sigh escapes my mouth and I slide down the wall so I'm sitting beside him. Malfoy slowly turns his head up to face mine.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely. For once in a long time, I stare into his eyes; the gray color with a hint of blue. They're actually really pretty.

_STOP. What are you doing? Malfoy's eyes are __**not**__ pretty. __**No**__ features of Malfoy are pretty. They will __**never**__ be pretty. __**Never. **__His hair isn't pretty. His teeth aren't pretty._

I feel his body moving toward mine.

_His nose isn't pretty. His nicely cut fingernails aren't pretty. His gaping forearms aren't pretty._

Closer.

_His clean eyebrows aren't pretty. His mint flavored breath isn't pretty._

Draco's forehead touches mine.

_His soft skin isn't pretty. His rosy cheekbones aren't pretty._

He stares into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Something I should have done a while ago."

_His…lips aren't pretty._

Our eyes close. Our lips meet. And they stay there for a while until I finally push into him. Draco grabs my waist pulling me closer.

_**He's so pretty.**_

_We're kissing. We're actually kissing. _

_I'M KISSING DRACO MALFOY. I'm full on making out with that damn Slytherin._

_Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg._

_This feels amazing._

Draco pulls away and we catch our breath. He's lying on the ground and I'm sitting next to him. Smiling, he looks up at me. I rest my hand on the ground beside him and bite my lip trying to hold in a smile.

"We better go. We aren't fulfilling our prefect duties." I say sweetly.

The blond haired boy nods and we both stand up. He interlocks his hand with mine. We hide our hands under our long robes and start down the hallway.

"You know, Mudblood, I don't **try** to act rebellious. I **AM** rebellious."

"Mhmm, sure you are. Keep thinking that, ferret." I roll my eyes keeping my cover.

"Oh ferret? Wait till my father hears about this!"

We both grin and continue down the hall.

Just like every Thursday.


End file.
